


It's ok, oxidants happen!

by persephoneregina



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Best Friends, But so is Keonhee, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Neighbours, Romance, Science disasters, Scientist Seoho, Sexual Jokes, Silly, Softness, seoho is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina
Summary: “What were you doing anyway?” Keonhee asked, confused “The biggest omelette ever?”“Nah, just a physics’ experiment…”“See? That’s what happens when you step out of your competence area. You waste eggs. You waste the dinner I made for you with all of my love and my very own holy hands. You turn your house in the biggest bowl the world has ever witnessed…”“Actually, this is what happens when you forget the concept of privacy.” Seoho remarked, raising his eyebrow.Or, in other words, that dumb AU where scientist Seoho and actor Keonhee can't help but making a mess at every single step they take.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	It's ok, oxidants happen!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumisfordrinking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumisfordrinking/gifts).



> This is a small but heartfelt present for [Rum](https://twitter.com/rumisfortweet), who always makes me happy and brings so much joy in my life.  
> Thank you babe, this is for you with all of my heart <3  
> I hope you will all like it and, in case you do, spare a comment or kudos to your local buffoon writer here :D  
> As always if you'd like to chitchat, stay posted on my works and have sneak peeks on my future works, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/persefoneregina)!  
> LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!!!

It was a calm, average Thursday night and Seoho, Chemistry PhD, was completely focused on running an experiment in the small apartment his scholarship allowed him to afford.

His colleague from the Physics’ department, Kim Youngjo, an older doctoral fellow, had shown him that it could have been possible to walk on a trail made of eggs, if one aligned them in their boxes and distributed their body weight in a way that would balance it, so that gravity's force field would be equal on every single egg, and Seoho was ecstatic at the thought of trying it out.

On his way home, he had bought thirty boxes of three different types of eggs (from free-range hens, regular medium sized eggs and regular big sized eggs) and he had prepared a sheet where he had noted the technique he intended to follow, the type of eggs he was attempting to walk on, the time it would have taken him to complete the trail safely, etc. He had even set a camera at the front of the egg path, pointing down, in order to record him, confident that his past as a gymnast would have assisted him.

When he was almost done, pleased with himself at the thought of succeeding on his first attempt and gloating at the thought of sending the video right away to Youngjo, Seoho heard 

the loud sound of a pair of keys entering his front door and, before he knew, he lost his balance, screaming as he fell down on approximately 70 eggs, in front of the shocked face of his best friend, who was the one walking in with a large pot in his hand that he made fall down as well, squirming and yelling back at Seoho’s screams.

“SEOHO WHAT THE FUCK!” The other boy lamented, curled up in a fetal position in the corridor and staring with sad puppy eyes at the content of the pan poured all over the floor “I only wanted to bring you tteokbokki…”

“Keonhee...” Seoho lamented, lying on the cartons, soaked in yolks and albumens “Why don’t you ever ring the bell…”

“I didn’t want to disturb you in case you were still working on your research project!”

Seoho sighed, defeated by his best friend’s cuteness, as he got up from the ground and walked towards him to help him stand up. Keonhee had always been a scaredy cat, even as a child, and as his hyung Seoho knew well how sensitive he was to things like sudden loud noises, thunderstorms, ghost stories, not to mention how watching a scary movie with Keonhee implied that the loudest screams wouldn’t have come from the TV, but from him, to the point that Seoho refused to watch those with him ever again, after that one time he almost deafened him. All in all, it was no biggie: he got to calmly snuggle with Keonhee AND to keep his eardrums intact.

Since they moved together to their two adjacent apartments, Seoho to attend university and Keonhee to study as an actor, they agreed to hand each other a pair of keys to their respective homes, but while Seoho was always the type to ring before he entered, Keonhee had this bad habit to just slam the door open and enter.

Not like they were to keep anything from each other: they had basically grown up together and lacked all sense of shame, but Keonhee _knew_ he was not supposed to barge in like that (he definitely did, because Seoho was approximately 99,8% sure he told him that to his face and in full possession of his mental faculties) and yet he did it all the time.

Nonetheless, there were very few things Seoho didn’t know how to resist and Keonhee’s trademarked puppy eyes were definitely on top of the list.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to do some cleaning.” He said, looking around at the absolute mess they made.

“What were you doing anyway?” Keonhee asked, confused “The biggest omelette ever?”

“Nah, just a physics’ experiment…”

“See? That’s what happens when you step out of your competence area. You waste eggs. You waste the dinner I made for you with all of my love and my very own holy hands. You turn your house in the biggest bowl the world has ever witnessed…”  
  
“Actually, this is what happens when you forget the concept of privacy.” Seoho remarked, raising his eyebrow. He adored Keonhee, but he had no intention to let him have it his way when he knew he was wrong.

“It’s not like I walked up on you masturbating or something!” Keonhee giggled, a faint blush rising on his cheeks and a soft giggle following his words, clearly embarrassed at the thought of that same possibility he was trying to deem unlikely.

“Why would I have to be masturbating? I could have been with someone, you know.”

Keonhee stared at him for a few seconds of awkward silence, almost hearing a sound of crickets in the room while he stared at Seoho, his heart unreasonably sinking in his chest, for a moment, at the thought of him being with someone else, before he would burst out in a loud laughter. 

“YOU??? Bringing someone over??? And how would you explain this to them?” He asked, picking up a becker from his table and pulling a chicken bone out of the solution it was immersed in, while bending it between his fingers.

“The fact that I’m a scientist has nothing to do with my probabilities to hook up with someone.” Seoho answered, taking the bone from Keonhee’s hand and putting it back in the beker. “And leave my bone alone!”

“You wish I’d play with your bone.” Keonhee remarked, foxy, loving how that kind of jokes never failed to leave Seoho speechless, brain buffering as he tried to figure out whether he was serious or not. “Come on, go take a shower. I’ll clean up and order pizza in the meantime. Where’s your credit card?”

“Where’s my _what_?”

“Your credit card. You wasted good food, you’re paying for dinner.”

“It’s in the fridge, probably.” Seoho answered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I’m not even gonna question why.” Keonhee said, rolling his eyes as he opened up the fridge and found Seoho’s credit card sitting on top of a pickle jar. 

When Seoho came out of the shower, he found his house squeaky clean and Keonhee busy cutting the pizzas ok the kitchen counter while humming a tune, probably from one of the musicals he was auditioning for in that period. He smiled. It was not an unusual scene for him to see, it actually happened almost every night of the week, but for some reason in the last months he found himself wishing for it to be the norm.

“Come on, it’ll get cold!” Keonhee whined, bringing the boxes on the tea table in front of the sofa and then flopping on it

“It will not get cold, it will be subject to enthalpy, just like everything else in the world…” He corrected him, but before he could say more, Keonhee shoved a whole slice of pizza in Seoho’s mouth, shutting him up.

“Yeah, well, tell this enthalpy bitch I hate her for cooling my pizza, and now come over here. What do you want to watch tonight?” Keonhee said, after taking a bite, arms wide open to allow Seoho to snuggle up next to him.

“Does it matter? You always end up being the one who decides…”

“And you always end up loving it. Frozen the musical?”

“Frozen it is.” Seoho smiled. They had seen it a million times, obviously. But Keonhee loved to sing every single part, adlibs, harmonizations and countermelodies included, and it was way more entertaining, for Seoho, to watch him do his one man show than the musical itself.

When the movie ended, they stayed up a little more, talking about their day and their plans for the next one, until both of them fell asleep, tightly hugging one another.

The following morning, when Seoho woke up, he found himself holding a huge Olaf plushie and tucked under a soft, baby blue plaid, with snowflakes printed on the fabric. On the tea table, instead of the pizza boxes, there was a cup of foamy latte and an omurice with a crooked smile drawn on top of it with ketchup.

Under the dish, Seoho noticed a note:

_Good morning sleepyhead!_

_I made you breakfast to discourage you from trying to walk on eggs ever again, and I hope you will appreciate my tasty demonstration in support of this data._

_Since I know you’re a man of science, taste for yourself and let me know your observation._

_Dinner at mine tonight._

_I’m not asking, we know you’ll be too hungry._

_♥_

All of a sudden, Seoho thought his day couldn’t have started better. 

Also, Keonhee was right. That omurice was delicious, fuck walking on eggs.

For a moment, or at least so Seoho convinced himself, he fantasized on starting every day like that, except he would’ve gladly burned the Olaf plushie and traded it for Keonhee in the flesh at every moment. Waking up next to Keonhee always felt good. 

And maybe Seoho liked it more than he even admitted to himself.

* * *

  
  
  


That Friday working for his research was way more demanding that Seoho had originally estimated it to be, and when he finally made it home he questioned whether he should have cancelled the dinner. In spite of being tired and not really wanting to do anything, besides getting inside his Pepe pyjamas and sleeping for the whole weekend, he eventually came up with the resolution to go anyway, mostly because he knew he could have withstood many things, but definitely not Keonhee’s whines. After promising himself that he wouldn’t have stayed too late (not because he didn’t like his company, but because he was hella tired and needing rest), Seoho headed over to his best friend’s apartment, right next door to his own. He rang and waited.

“Come in! I cannot open right now!” he heard Keonhee scream from inside.

So he fumbled in his pocket until he found the keys and opened up the door, not expecting at all what he was about to see: Keonhee was busy sauteing something in a pan, while wearing a fuzzy, baby blue, bunny shaped headband on his head, a mud mask on his face and a black silk negligée, hemmed with dark red feathers, absolutely incoherent with the rest of the look, to say the least.

“The fuck are you doing?” Seoho asked, visibly confused, with a giggle, as he got closer to him and dropped his backpack on the floor.

“What kind of question is that, of course I’m cooking.” Keonhee answered, pointing at himself with a puzzled expression.

“I’m sorry, I guess the attire must have… dazed me”

“Oh, do you like it? I just grabbed a little something off-the-rack…” Keonhee put down the pan and turned off the stove, before exhibiting himself in a twirl for Seoho to have a better view and casually sat on a chair, bare legs crossed, to pour wine for the both of them, except he couldn’t open up the bottle. “Nah, I’m kidding. This is the kind of outfit I’m planning on wearing when the police will come to my white marble villa in Gangnam to inform me that my decrepit husband has died in mysterious circumstances after a terrible accident…”

While Keonhee kept talking about that whole movie he had planned in his mind, Seoho grabbed the bottle from his hand and lit up a candle. Then he began to heat the bottle’s neck and, within a minute, the cork popped off.

“Sorry, what?” Keonhee stared at him, his jaw wide open while his eyes jolted from the cork to Seoho and from Seoho to the cork.

“ _Science_.” He answered, with all the swagger that he, in all conscience, could pull off as the scientist he was, softly grabbing Keonhee by the chin and wigglin it in his hands. He knew Keonhee loved when he did that, to the point that, at times, he would even meowl, melting Seoho’s heart “So, about that whole story of the dead husband… I have two objections.”

“Why do you always have to be such a killjoy… I know, no one is gonna marry me if I won’t grow up and stop being silly…” Keonhee whined, with a sad pout on his face. Of course, he tried to make it look like he was joking, but Seoho knew him too well and immediately understood that he had seriously started to believe those nonsensical ideas.

Seoho really had to suppress a flare of anger when he heard Keonhee speaking about himself in that mortifying way, and then he realized he was furious because he did not just adore him as a friend. He genuinely thought that Keonhee was the funniest, sweetest, cutest, dearest person he knew, and the thought of him believing that in order to be loved, he was supposed to change his entire personality lit up a spark in Seoho’s mind.

That’s it, Seoho thought. If he had to do it, he had to do it in that moment. And he definitely had to speak before it would have been too late, before Keonhee would have moved from words to actions and tried to become someone he was not, just because he had been too scared to tell him that he loved him.

“Ah, shut up. As I was saying, two objections: first, why do I have to die, and secondly, I know I’m two years older than you, but that’s definitely not a good excuse to refer to me as your decrepit husband.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, during which Keonhee stared at Seoho with wide opened eyes, as if he couldn’t believe his ears, while Seoho cupped his face with both hands and slowly leaned towards his lips to kiss him, at long last, after a wait that had lasted for so long that he had almost forgotten when the first time he wished to do that truly had been.

“Seoho…” Keonhee whispered, right after, looking for his eyes and surprising them being wet with tears of emotion “You’ll never stop me from calling you decrepit.”

“And you’ll never stop me from trying to walk on eggs again.” Seoho answered, with a soft giggle, before kissing him again, and again, and again, for all the times he didn’t have the nerve to.


End file.
